Melpomene
She/Her • Melpomene • Mud/Silk/Unknown • Warrior Beautiful art By Soi-ke "Death is like a flower, you pick it too early it won't bloom, too late it withers, but if you leave it, it could live a thousand years or just one day" Appearance Melpomene has the physique, armor and brute strength of a Mudwing, but unlike a Mudwing she has no wings nor spines. Under her chin is a fluf of fur that goes down her chest, but thins out and stops before her underbelly, as well as a tuft on her tail. She has odd color patterns, like that of a Silkwing, but has no resemblence to them other than that. Tall and fearsome, she stands over a crowd with a voice to match her size. Dispute her burly stature, she is pretty agile, and surprisingly fast, able to leap a few dragon length forward, and around an average dragon's height. Abilities Dispute her burly stature, she is pretty agile, and surprisingly fast, able to leap a few dragon lengths forward, and around an average dragon's height. She is taller than most others, rivaling Morrowseer. Has the ability to breathe fire, and can hold her breath for an extended period of time. An able swimmer, and engineer, building rafts, and boats to sail, due to her lack of wings. Led many battalions in the swarm, leading most of her troops to victory. A loud defaning roar, sustained by her huge lungs, that carries orders across batalions, and signals surrender or victory. Personality Although she may seem Harsh and cruel, she refuses to kill, and is more or less a big softy for comerades. Considering herself a shield to those she loves, she will charge headfirst into battle, and leave wounded, but never dead. Having no family she is more open, and won't care much about what tribe you are from, so long as you don't have teeth barred at her. History Melpomene was born to a middle class family, her mother Feliciata, and father Vacalion, along with two brothers, Riecos and Marfalus. Her early childhood wasn't particularly awful, but without wings, she had no escape. Riecos and Marfalus comforted her, and would tell her stories of their adventures, but this would only sadden her more, longing to see more than the glass expanse. Her mother, Feliciata, died, and Vacalion grew cold, hard, and angry. But the day he finally snapped, Melpomene had dropped one of Feliciata's delacate dishes, He lashed out, striking her across the face, yelling,forcing her into a small stone closet. Vacalion left her there for weeks. This was when claustrophobia really crept into her, and the realization of how hellish the next few years of her life would be set in. Riecos and Marlfalus had flown away months ago, to escape Vacalion, but having no wings she couldn't. She would go about her days numbly, no emotion, taking the beatings, and weeks starving. Until one day it slipped out, there was screaming, his anger rising to mach hers, but her voice rose above his, she headbutted him, didnt give him the time to retaliate, Ramming into him hard, too hard. A sickening crunch echoed off the cliff, and into the sea below. She watchede horrified, as he slumped over, and lay still. Hot tears ran down her cheeks leaving burning trails down her face. All of her emotion poured out onto this cliff, painting it red. Vowing never to kill again, she stays beside it. Rolling Vacalion's body into the sea, to be reunited with Feliciata, a final gift to her father. Relationships Nephos: Melpomene loves him, and he returns the love, often laying or or between her horns, and stuck to her forehead. He goes into battle with her, an anumus enchanted knapsak where he hides during the battle, which protects him from flame ice water and hight. Feliciata: She had loved her mother greatly, and was heartbroken when she died. '''Vacalion: '''She truly loves him, knowing that the loss of his mate hit hard, and although she will never forgive him, she accepts that he was driven to insanity for love. *She doesnt regret killing him, and looks at it more as setting him free from his corrupted body, to rejoin Feliciata '''Riecos: '''She Does envy him, and although understands why they left, will never truely forgive him for leaving her behind. '''Marfalus: '''She eoes envy him, and although understands why they left, will never truely forgive him for leaving her behind. Trivia - Her name comes from Melpomene the Greek muse of tragedy - Melpomene is actually derived from an Ancient Greek word meaning, “to celebrate with dance and song.” Over time, the way the people viewed Melpomene changed and she became the muse of tragedy. - Her pet Gecko's name is nephos, which meand cloud - Her worst fear in being trapped in a tiny space underwater, or just really tiny spaces - If she was to be lost in battle, her only wish would be to have her most trusted genral retrive her knapsack with nephos inside. -Her favorite food is avacado Gallery Side.png|From the side Silkwing ancient.png|From the front Top.png|From above Headshottt.png|Infobox Melpomene.png|Amazing art from Soi-ke Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Indigoxfathom) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:MudWings Category:SilkWings